1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates dental implants, and more particularly, to a dental implant arrangement and methods of manufacturing the same with a thread which can be exposed to a jaw bone and which has a first extent in the longitudinal direction of the implant and in which thread flanks are assigned second extents between the inner and outer peripheries of the thread.
2. Description of the Related Art
In connection with dental implants, there is a need, in different patient situations, to achieve effective functions so as to make the implant fuse in the part of the jaw bone in question. The anchoring of the implant in the jaw bone depends on various factors, for example the part of the jaw bone to be provided with an implant, the patient's condition, etc. Different implant structures, the use of bone-growth-stimulating agents or substances, etc., have been proposed, and in this connection reference may be made inter alia to the patent applications filed by and patents granted to the same Applicant and same inventor as for the present invention. There is, however, a need for further improvements so as to obtain effective fusion and retention of the implant in the jaw bone.